The Amazing Adventures of Anna and Elsa
The Amazing Adventures of Anna and Elsa 'is a fan fiction fantasy-drama released by KB Fan Fiction. Through the series, Elsa and Princess Anna are introduced to the KB Fan Fiction Community. The series premiered on August 1, 2015 with "Different World Part 1: A Tale of Two Sisters". Announcement ''The Amazing Adventures of Anna and Elsa was confirmed during a brainstorming session in July 2015, this announcement was followed by the announcement of its partner series, Epic Lip Sync Battles of Fan Fiction. According to creator Joshua K, the series shows the introduction of characters from the 2013 Disney film, Frozen, to the KB Fan Fiction universe. The show is inspired by Season 4 of the ABC television series Once Upon a Time. Casting At the 2015 Tokyo KB BotCon on July 12, 2015, it was announced that Anna had signed a contract to join the KB fan fiction actors. The following day, it was announced that Elsa had joined her younger sister as part of the KB Community, making the two the first fairy-tale characters in the KB universe. Cast and characters '''Regular * Elsa * Anna Recurring * Josh * Kristoff * Ada Wong Episodes Season 1 (August 2015) 1. Different World Part 1: A Tale of Two Sisters 2. Different World Part 2: A New Life 3. Anna and Elsa go to Pizza Hut 4. Anna and Elsa go to Romania 5. Anna and Elsa go to Burger King 6. Anna and Elsa go to McDonald's 7. Anna and Elsa go to Italy 8. Anna and Elsa go to KFC 9. Anna and Elsa go to a Live Concert, Part 1 10. Anna and Elsa go to a Live Concert, Part 2 11. Anna and Elsa go to Turkey 12. Elsa reads Bleak House 13. Anna and Elsa go to India 14. Anna and Elsa go to Abu Dhabi 15. Anna and Elsa’s live band 16. Anna and Elsa enter a marathon 17. Anna watches iCarly 18. Anna and Elsa go to Bulgaria 19. Anna and Elsa have a fire drill 20. Anna and Elsa get a job 21. Anna celebrates Elsa’s Birthday 22. Anna and Elsa go to Domino's Pizza 23. Anna and Elsa take the skating challenge 24. Anna and Elsa open a lemonade stand 25. Anna and Elsa’s Best Open House Night Ever Season 2 (September 2015) 26. Anna and Elsa go to Armenia 27. Anna and Elsa go to Brazil 28. Anna and Elsa go to Ireland 29. Anna and Elsa go to Ukraine 30. Anna and Elsa go to Auntie Anne's 31. Anna and Elsa go to the movies 32. Anna and Elsa go to Wales 33. Anna and Elsa go to Russia 34. Elsa reads Around the World in 80 Days 35. Anna and Elsa go to Scotland 36. Anna and Elsa go to Hungary 37. Elsa reads Macbeth 38. Anna and Elsa go to China 39. Anna watches Elementary 40. Anna and Elsa go to Spain 41. Anna and Elsa go to college 42. Anna and Elsa go to South Korea 43. Elsa reads Sherlock Holmes novels 44. Anna and Elsa go to Taiwan 45. Anna and Elsa go to Japan 46. Anna and Elsa read horror stories 47. Anna and Elsa go to Wendy's 48. Anna, Elsa and the big storm 49. Anna and Elsa go to Six Flags 50. Anna and Elsa go to Hong Kong Season 3 (October 2015) 51. Anna and Elsa go to Albania 52. Anna watches Two and a Half Men 53. Anna and Elsa go to Mexico 54. Anna and Elsa go to Greece 55. Anna and Elsa go to Cyprus 56. Anna and Elsa go to Starbucks 57. Anna and Elsa go to the Netherlands 58. Anna and Elsa go to Australia 59. Anna and Elsa go to Canada 60. Anna and Elsa go to Myanmar 61. Anna and Elsa go to Vietnam 62. Anna and Elsa get kidnapped by aliens 63. Anna and Elsa go to Laos 64. Anna and Elsa go to Thailand 65. Anna and Elsa go to England 66. Elsa reads Les Misérables 67. Anna and Elsa go to Austria 68. Anna and Elsa go to Belarus 69. Anna and Elsa go to Belfast 70. Anna and Elsa go to a beach party Season 4 (November 2015) 71. Anna and Elsa go to Georgia 72. Anna and Elsa go to Azerbaijan 73. Anna and Elsa go to the mall 74. Anna and Elsa go to Bhutan 75. Anna and Elsa watch Happy Ghost 76. Anna and Elsa go to Bangladesh 77. Anna and Elsa watch Happy Ghost II 78. Anna and Elsa go to the Philippines 79. Anna and Elsa watch Happy Ghost III 80. Anna and Elsa go to Sri Lanka 81. Anna and Elsa watch Happy Ghost IV 82. Anna and Elsa go to Cambodia 83. Anna and Elsa watch The Isle of Fantasy 84. Anna and Elsa go to Indonesia 85. Anna and Elsa live in concert Season 5 (December 2015) 86. Anna and Elsa go to Turkmenistan 87. Anna and Elsa release their album “Let it Go” 88. Anna and Elsa watch War of the Worlds 89. Anna and Elsa go to Egypt 90. Anna and Elsa go to Saudi Arabia 91. Anna and Elsa play bowling 92. Anna and Elsa go to Nepal 93. Anna and Elsa watch Trouble Couples 94. Anna and Elsa go to Portugal 95. Anna and Elsa watch Magic to Win 96. Anna and Elsa go to the Maldives 97. Anna and Elsa go to Tunisia 98. Anna and Elsa live in Zagreb 99. Anna and Elsa perform in college 100. Anna and Elsa go on an adventure Season 6 (January 2016) 101. Anna and Elsa release their second album “For the First Time in Forever’ 102. Anna and Elsa go to New Zealand 103. Anna and Elsa go to Norway 104. Anna and Elsa go to Sweden 105. Anna and Elsa watch Never Dance Alone 106. Anna and Elsa go to Denmark 107. Anna, Elsa and the Hurricane 108. Anna and Elsa go to Iceland 109. Anna and Elsa join a Japanese game show 110. Anna and Elsa go to France 111. Anna and Elsa meet the Exercise Girls 112. Anna and Elsa watch Ordinary Heroes 113. Anna and Elsa go to the Czech Republic 114. Anna and Elsa take Osaka 115. Anna and Elsa record a song 116. Anna and Elsa go on a cruise 117. Anna and Elsa live in Baghdad 118. Anna and Elsa go to Estonia 119. Anna and Elsa go to Latvia 120. Anna and Elsa go to Lithuania 121. Anna and Elsa go to Germany 122. Anna and Elsa watch The Banquet 123. Anna and Elsa go to Poland 124. Anna and Elsa live in London 125. Anna and Elsa live in Munich 126. Anna and Elsa go to Ibiza 127. Anna and Elsa go to the center of the world 128. Anna and Elsa go to Nando's 129. Anna and Elsa at the Summer Concert evening lineup 130. Anna and Elsa make a movie (Eventually leading to the film, Heartless Winter) Season 7 (February 2016) 131. Anna and Elsa go to Luxembourg 132. Anna and Elsa meet Lolita Chun at college 133. Anna and Elsa go to Argentina 134. Anna and Elsa meet Ada Wong at college 135. Anna and Elsa go to South Africa 136. Anna and Elsa go to Morocco 137. Anna and Elsa watch Saw 138. Anna and Elsa go to the Faroe Islands 139. Anna and Elsa go to North Korea 140. Anna and Elsa watch World War II films 141. Anna and Elsa watch Saw ''sequels 142. Anna and Elsa listen to ''Pink Floyd’s The Wall 143. Anna and Elsa watch Transformers: Age of Extinction 144. Anna and Elsa watch Godzilla 145. Anna and Elsa go to the Moon 146. Anna and Elsa vs. The World 147. Anna and Elsa go to Macedonia 148. Anna and Elsa go to Chile 149. Anna and Elsa watch World War Z 150. Anna and Elsa go to the North Pole Season 8 (March 2016) 151. Anna and Elsa go to Slovakia 152. Anna and Elsa meet Ka-Rei Goh and Fanny Soh at college 153. Anna and Elsa watch Spring Breakers 154. Anna and Elsa vs. the Spring Breakers 155. Anna watches Once Upon a Time (Season 4) 156. Anna and Elsa watch Fight Back to School II 157. Anna and Elsa go to Tajikistan 158. Anna and Elsa watch School on Fire 159. Anna and Elsa go to Kazakhstan 160. Anna and Elsa watch Security Unlimited 161. Anna and Elsa go to Uzbekistan 162. Anna and Elsa watch Men Suddenly in Love 163. Anna and Elsa go to Kyrgyzstan 164. Anna and Elsa watch The Host 165. Anna and Elsa go to Montenegro 166. Anna and Elsa go to the Bahamas 167. Anna and Elsa watch Hotel Deluxe 168. Anna and Elsa go to Finland 169. Elsa’s Sick Day 170. Anna and Elsa go to Slovenia 171. Anna and Elsa live in the Netherlands 172. Anna and Elsa go camping 173. Elsa opens an ice cream stall 174. Anna and Elsa get lost in New York, Part 1 175. Anna and Elsa get lost in New York, Part 2 Season 9 (April 2016) 176. Anna and Elsa go to an Arendal community assembly 177. Anna and Elsa go to Papa John’s 178. Anna and Elsa go to Texas Chicken 179. Anna and Elsa go to Checkers Hypermarket 180. Anna and Elsa’s Thanksgiving 181. Anna’s Good Dream 182. Anna and Elsa go to Macau 183. Anna and Elsa go to P.E. 184. Anna and Elsa go to Subway 185. Anna and Elsa get shipwrecked 186. Anna and Elsa get stranded on an island 187. Anna and Elsa go on the Dublin Bus 188. Anna and Elsa go to the Kai Xin Girls’ concert 189. Anna and Elsa go to summer camp 190. Anna and Elsa perform at a garden party 191. Anna and Elsa live in Romania 192. Anna and Elsa go to Brunei 193. Anna and Elsa play football 194. Anna and Elsa’s new band 195. Anna and Elsa go to Los Angeles 196. Anna and Elsa live in Johannesburg 197. Anna and Elsa go on a joy ride 198. Anna and Elsa sing Hallelujah at a concert 199. Anna and Elsa get the Frozen Blu-Ray DVD 200. Anna, Elsa and the newborn baby Season 10 (May 2016) 201. Anna and Elsa go to Alabama 202. Anna and Elsa have a party 203. Anna and Elsa live in Arendal 204. Anna and the Redemption Program 205. Zombie Survival with Anna and Elsa Part 1 206. Zombie Survival with Anna and Elsa Part 2 207. Anna and Elsa go to Mongolia 208. Anna and Elsa go to a community meeting 209. Anna and Elsa go to Sushi King 210. Anna and Elsa go to Moldova 211. Anna and Elsa make a children’s song album 212. Anna, Elsa and the college food fight 213. Anna and Elsa live in Doha 214. Anna and Elsa watch My Flying Wife 215. Anna and Elsa go to Belgium 216. Anna and Elsa go to the dentist 217. Anna and Elsa go to Liechtenstein 218. Anna and Elsa go on a subway train 219. Anna and Elsa live in Sukhumi 220. Anna and Elsa go to Switzerland 221. Elsa tries to go to sleep 222. Elsa celebrates her friend’s birthday 223. Anna and Elsa go to Singapore 224. Anna and Elsa Switched Part 1 225. Anna and Elsa Switched Part 2 Season 11 (June 2016) 226. Anna and Elsa renovate their Arendal Home 227. Anna and Elsa go to Jordan 228. Anna and Elsa release their children’s album 229. Anna and Elsa get turned up in Dubai 230. Anna and Elsa go to Peru 231. Anna and Elsa go to Jamaica 232. Anna and Elsa perform at a college prom 233. Anna makes a pizza 234. Anna and Elsa go to Serbia 235. Anna and Elsa go to Venezuela 236. Anna watches Van Helsing 237. Anna and Elsa’s art project 238. Anna and Elsa go to Malta 239. Ghost Survival with Anna and Elsa 240. Anna and Elsa go to Bosnia 241. Anna, Elsa and the Worm 242. Anna and Elsa watch Mismatched Couples 243. Anna and Elsa go to Marrybrown’s 244. Anna and Elsa go to Panama 245. Anna and Elsa at the workout center 246. Breaking Borders: Anna and Elsa go to Iran 247. Breaking Borders: Anna and Elsa go to Afghanistan 248. Anna and Elsa’s Pixel Castle Adventure Part 1 249. Anna and Elsa’s Pixel Castle Adventure Part 2 250. Anna and Elsa go on a world tour Season 12 (July 2016) 251. Anna and Elsa’s second trip to Hong Kong 252. Anna and Elsa go to HK Disneyland 253. Anna, Elsa and the return of Ada Wong 254. Anna and Elsa get interviewed by Good Morning Berlin 255. Anna and Elsa watch Swordsman II 256. Anna and Elsa’s Pacific Adventure Part 1: Papua New Guinea 257. Anna and Elsa’s Pacific Adventure Part 2: Palau & Kiribati 258. Anna and Elsa’s Pacific Adventure Part 3: Fiji & Vanuatu 259. Anna and Elsa’s Pacific Adventure Part 4: Nauru, Tonga &Samoa 260. Anna and Elsa’s Pacific Adventure Part 5: The Solomons and the Marshalls 261. Anna and Elsa go Heavy Metal Part 1 262. Anna and Elsa go Heavy Metal Part 2 263. Anna and Elsa join a scavenger hunt Part 1 264. Anna and Elsa join a scavenger hunt Part 2 (P. Tioman) 265. Anna and Elsa join a scavenger hunt Part 3 (JPB Island) Season 13 “Ancient Roman Saga” (August 2016) 266. Anna and Elsa go to Ancient Rome 267. Elsa and the Twelve Labors 268. Anna, Ada and the 300 Spartans 269. Anna and Elsa go to the Underworld 270. Anna, Elsa and the Portal 271. Anna and Elsa meet the Frenchmen 272. Anna and Elsa meet the Titans 273. Anna and Elsa: Warrior Sisters 274. Anna, Elsa and the Olympian Flame 275. Anna, Elsa and the Battle of Rome Season 14 “Kristoff Arc” (September 2016-December 2016) 276. Anna, Elsa and the Arrival of Kristoff 277. Kristoff goes to Kuala Lumpur 278. Anna and Elsa: Vampire Hunters Part 1 279. Anna and Elsa: Vampire Hunters Part 2 280. Anna and Elsa: Vampire Hunters Part 3 281. Anna and Elsa: Undersea Voyage Part 1 282. Anna and Elsa: Undersea Voyage Part 2 283. Anna and Elsa: Undersea Voyage Part 3 284. Ada Wong goes to Arendal, Norway 285. Kristoff goes to Germany 286. Kristoff goes to Hungary 287. Kristoff goes to Vietnam 288. Anna and Elsa: Space Sisters Part 1 289. Anna and Elsa: Space Sisters Part 2 290. Anna and Elsa: Space Sisters Part 3 291. Kristoff goes to India 292. Kristoff goes to Dubai 293. Kristoff goes to Canada 294. Kristoff meets Ada Wong 295. Anna and Elsa go to Kosovo 296. Anna and Elsa go to Panama 297. Frozen3 298. Frozen3: Reloaded 299. Frozen3: Revolution 300. The Anna and Elsa Musical The musical is accompanied by a special episode entitled “Anna and Elsa Dance Revolution”, where Anna and Elsa become dance instructors. Season 15 “Sister Squad” (August 2017) 301. Anna and Elsa go to East Timor 302. Anna and Elsa go to Algeria 303. Kristoff goes to Japan 304. Kristoff goes to Iceland 305. Pocket Sisters: Part 1 306. Pocket Sisters: Part 2 307. Kristoff goes to China 308. Kristoff goes to South Korea 309. Kristoff goes to England 310. Anna and Elsa go to Colombia 311. Kristoff goes to France 312. 313. 314. 315. 316. 317. 318. 319. 320. 321. 322. 323. 324. 325. Anna and Elsa go to the South Pole Season 16 “Parallel Annas and Elsas” (October 2017) 326. Kristoff goes to Hong Kong 327. Anna and Elsa meet Romanian Anna and Elsa 328. Anna and Elsa meet Italian Anna and Elsa 329. 330. 331. 332. 333. Chinese Anna and Elsa meet Japanese Anna and Elsa 334. 335. 336. 337. 338. 339. 340. 341. 342. 343. 344. 345. 346. 347. 348. 349. 350. Season 17 “Finale” (January 2018) 351. 352. 353. 354. 355. 356. 357. 358. 359. 360. 361. 362. 363. 364. 365. 366. 367. 368. 369. 370. 371. 372. 373. Farewell, Part 1 374. Farewell, Part 2 375. Farewell, Part 3 Motion pictures Main article: Elsanna film series A film for the TV series was planned, with Episode 130 of the series being the inspiration for the film. However, in November 2015, it was announced that another film is planned to be released before the Episode 130 film, which is titled Heartless Winter. The script of the later-announced film has been written and production is set to begin at some point in late November 2015. The film is scheduled to be released in December 2015. On November 25, 2015, it was announced that it would be a prequel film, and it will be titled as Elsanna (a combination of the names “Elsa” and “Anna” as coined by Frozen fan fiction writers), and will be released on April 22, 2016. Anna and Elsa signed in to star in the two planned films. It was later revealed that the film gets a new title, Elsanna: Winter War, and would feature the mirror universe versions of the Frozen sisters. According to the TV series’ chronology, Elsanna: Winter War takes place after Episode 225. The production of Heartless Winter is based on Anna and Elsa’s resultant film in Episode 130 and will be released in 2018. The film is re-titled Elsanna: Heartless Winter in September 2016. In March 2017, KB Fan Fiction announced that they are planning to release [[Elsanna film series|20 Elsanna movies]]. Comic books A comic book series based on the series, titled Elsanna, was released on September 4, 2015, in both digital and hardcover forms. The story was written by the crew that wrote the Kaijuvengers ''and ''Fallen Angels comics. The first issue of Elsanna, also titled A Tale of Two Sisters, is an adaptation of the first two episodes of the series. On April 14, 2016, a comic adaptation of Elsanna: Winter War was released. Trivia * Once Upon a Dream by Lana Del Rey is used as the series’ main theme from season 1 to 5. It parodies the use of an emotional choral number by the TV series, Mr. Bean. Category:KB Fan Fiction's The Amazing Adventures of Anna and Elsa Category:Fanfiction Category:Story pages